


[EA]房顶之上

by yanlinge



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanlinge/pseuds/yanlinge
Summary: 当阿泰尔被艾吉奥按在房顶上的墙壁上时，他才意识到，自己这波怕是逃不掉了。





	[EA]房顶之上

当阿泰尔被按在房顶上的墙壁上时，他才意识到，自己这波怕是逃不掉了。  
自从他上次拒绝了艾吉奥，这位来自四百年后的后辈就像销声匿迹了一样，问起别人，也只是说他回到了他的时代的佛罗伦萨。

这是正确的，佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥·Auditore不应当在四百年前，他这个已死之人身上浪费他的时间和爱情。现在不过是一切回到正轨罢了。

独来独往的阿泰尔一开始没有意识到，没有对方意味着什么。  
但是在对方离开后的时日中，他的心情一直非常糟糕。任务走神，脾气暴躁，觉得空空落落的。

为了调整心情，他特意去总部领了一个收集任务，在马西亚夫漫无目的地跑着。这里的卫兵对他来说不过是一招就能解决的小角色，他甚至有大把的时间来放空自己。  
直到，被从背后袭来的男人抓住手腕，然后狠狠地推倒在墙壁上。

这个位置很高，底下是来往的人流，卫兵正在尽职尽责的巡逻，不远处甚至还有弓箭手在屋顶上眺望。

而白袍的意大利导师却把他按在死角处，躲过他本能刺出的袖剑，膝盖用力地抵上了他的两腿中间的敏感处，甚至恶意地摩擦了一下。

阿泰尔脸上一僵，压抑着声音道：“艾吉奥，你他妈的在干什么？”

意大利导师短促而低沉地笑了笑，没有作声，手却更过分地抚上了他的腰，去解他的腰带。刺客的手灵巧到有些过分，更何况这是属于最擅长解女人衣服的意大利人。艾吉奥早年风流，睡过的女人不计其数，哪是生涩的大导师应付的来的。

“住手！”阿泰尔实在不愿意动作太大，招来远处房顶的弓箭手和底下的卫兵。他急促地喘息了一声，然后坚决地用袖剑抵住艾吉奥的脖子，愤怒地道：“你现在停下来，我还能当做什么也没有发生过。”

这太疯狂了。阿泰尔心里绝望地呻吟了一声，他一直欣赏的、同样尊敬的刺客后辈，现在竟然要强暴他。

更可怕的是，面对这样侮辱他的男人，他的第一反应，竟然是觉得这个环境不太对，而非一袖剑捅穿他的喉咙。

“抱歉。”意大利人的嗓音依旧低沉性感，带着些微的嘶哑。他瞳孔微微缩了缩，不明的烈火在他的蜜棕色的眼底燃烧着，其中的情感几乎将人焚烧干净。他没有管阿泰尔抵在他脖子上的袖剑，自顾自地低头吻了吻大导师的嘴唇。“我已经太久没有见到你了，我很想你，阿泰尔。”

他的声音缠绵又热情，仿佛从未被拒绝过一般。  
然后，阿泰尔被他那潮湿，狂热又激烈的情欲彻底地笼罩了。艾吉奥揉着他的腰肢，灵巧的手已经探入了他的刺客袍里，深入他的裤子中。

他第一次见到艾吉奥，对方还是个二十多岁的青年，对他敬仰又爱慕，却从不敢逾越一步，仿佛他的眼神烫热一分都是亵渎。而面前的艾吉奥，却显然不是那个半年前离去的二十八岁青年，他的脸上还有着泛青的胡茬，眼角也有了岁月的痕迹，

“在那之后，你经过了多少年？”阿泰尔忽的一顿，问道。  
“我度过了十年没有你的日子，我的大导师。”他叹息道：“你根本不知道，我多么想念你，多么爱你，我亲爱的。”

他的告白炙热，狂烈，带着不容拒绝的意味。他早已不再是当年佛罗伦萨的小夜莺，而是一个强健、有力、带着决断力的男人。他已经成熟到分辨得清仰慕与爱情，而他现在正在对他告白，在阿泰尔的半年后，艾吉奥的十年后。

阿泰尔垂下头去，微微缩了缩自己的大腿根。他悲哀地发现自己也硬了。

艾吉奥同样也发现了。他伸手去摸他的裤子，只觉得前液润湿了他的手，把那块布料晕湿了小小的一片，那里的肉块坚硬如铁，困在紧绷的裤子中流着泪。

“你湿了。”艾吉奥咬着他的耳垂，恶意地笑了笑。“你也迫不及待地想要我了对不对？”  
“给我闭嘴。”阿泰尔压低了声音，耳垂被喷薄的热气薰的绯红。他还没有忘记这个地点。“闹够了就停手，我们现在还在房顶上。”

“不，我一刻也不能等了。”意大利人道：“在这十年里我无数次发誓，如果我还能见到你，我第一时间就要操你，操到你瘫软在我的身上高潮，宝贝。”  
“该死的意大利佬。”面对这样直白的欲望，他只能无力地挣扎。

该死，对方这十年内看来没少战斗。他的动作全都被看穿并且防御。他要被操了，这样丢人地在马西亚夫的房顶上！

艾吉奥在他身上作乱的手，已经解开了他的腰带，他的胸甲当啷一声落地，而探进他衣服的左手已经摸到了他胸前的敏感，恶意地揉捏。刺客的手带着薄茧，那是常年战斗的痕迹，摩擦起来有种异样的热情。他只觉得乳珠被茧子来回刮磨挑逗，对方甚至像揉捏女人的胸脯一样玩弄着他的胸肌。

“你好敏感，大导师。”艾吉奥在他耳边又吹了口气，手却捏住了他像石子一样的敏感，成功地逼出了他的呻吟。

大导师的身体经过千锤百炼，早就对伤痛不再敏感。但相对的，隐私的部位却稚嫩到不行，阿泰尔手上的袖剑到底还是没有刺下去，泄气似的收了回去。而艾吉奥则是扯开他的兜帽，狠狠地咬上了他的脖颈，沿着蜜色的颈线舔舐下去，留下暧昧的水迹。

“别在这里。”阿泰尔喘息，鎏金色的眼睛中似乎盛着蜜汁，他道：“至少……回总部、或、或者去找一张床。”  
他此言是默认了。他承认他也该死的想这位后辈，他的眼神、他宽阔的脊背与他宽厚的手臂。但这不代表马西亚夫的鹰打算乖乖挨操。

“嘘，大导师，噤声。”艾吉奥低低地笑了起来，用胡茬磨蹭着他半露出的肩膀，然后落下一个亲吻。“卫兵看过来了，如果你不想让他发现阿泰尔大导师在被男人按在墙上操，最好小声点。”  
真他妈的疯。阿泰尔虚弱地闭起眼睛。看来艾吉奥是不会停下来了。

他当然不会停下来。  
佛罗伦萨人的本质让他精于调情和床上技巧，但这一切被用在阿泰尔身上时，年轻的大导师几乎是绯红了脸，对此毫无抵抗力。

艾吉奥的手沾了前液，在他的喘息中刺进了他刺客袍下遮蔽着的穴口。他的裤子已经被褪到了膝盖，肌肉匀称的大腿根处敏感到极点，而艾吉奥却还用他衣冠整齐的下体去摩擦他抬头的欲望，皮革和布料的粗糙感让他几乎在他身上射出来。但却又被技巧性地掐住了前端，揉着他肥厚的龟头。

“哈啊……”阿泰尔的眼神涣散了一瞬，然后抓住了把玩着他的男人的披风。

对方衣冠楚楚，模样仿佛随时可以去执行刺杀任务，而阿泰尔却下身光裸，双腿间还夹着男人的手，似乎要将其更深地吞进后穴。欲求不满。

“帮我解开 。”艾吉奥抓住他的手放在自己的腰带上，然后道：“如果你迫不及待想要的话，自己来。”

大导师顿了顿，似乎经历了什么挣扎，最后在对方诱哄的口吻中慢慢地探出手去，解开了他的腰封。艾吉奥的性器弹出来时，还往他的手上拍打了一下，让阿泰尔连耳根子都红了。  
“没和男人做过？”艾吉奥笑了笑道：“我忘了，真主不容许这样做。”

“说什么疯话。”阿泰尔的脊背抵着墙壁，被男人的身躯拢在这一片阴影之中，像个等待被撕碎的猎物。他的眼底也有欲望一闪而过。“要做快做。”  
“那可快不起来。”艾吉奥插进去了三根手指，搅动着他的后穴，不多时就探到了那一处敏感，恶劣地用手快速戳刺。  
阿泰尔果不其然地从喉底发出沉闷的呻吟。

太刺激了，老天。

从未和男人有过性事，和女人也很少的阿泰尔，从本质上来说是一个禁欲主义。但这一切在艾吉奥·Auditore面前，却变成了他的劣势，他轻轻松松地被对方的手指把控了身体，仅仅是按摩后穴，就让他的后面彻底地湿润了，而对方还沾了些他的前液往他的后面送，透明的水几乎能拉出丝来。

这太过淫荡，又太过放肆。

阿泰尔趴在艾吉奥身上喘息一声，对方却抽出了手指，抱着他的腰将下体狠狠地刺了进去。他的后穴像奶糕一样柔软，肉刃抵上去时，龟头就被淫水打湿，仿佛在鼓励他长驱直入。大导师的身体强健有力，耐操无比，肉刃几乎像个楔子一样贯穿进去，把马西亚夫的鹰彻底钉在他身上，对方伸长的颈子像个绝望的天鹅。

“哈啊……出、出去……艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，滚、滚出去……”大导师的声音几乎带着哭腔。

“哈……放轻松，我要被你夹死了。”艾吉奥的额上也蹦起了青筋，看上去忍得很辛苦。他用手托住对方被进入的屁股，用力地按揉着那强健有力的臀肌，摸上了他们结合的小穴，按揉着四周的软肉。带着粗糙薄茧的手摩挲过那里时，他感觉到挂在自己身上的躯体浑身一抖。“放松，我要动了。”

“别动！”阿泰尔低吼道：“你要是动了，瓦片会往下掉，我们会被发现。”

附近的弓箭手循声望来，正在与他的同伴说那里有些不对。  
若是被发现刺客组织有史以来最伟大的大师们在房顶光天化日地做爱，怕是会被刺客的历史鞭尸多年。

“被发现在房顶上做爱？”艾吉奥耸了耸肩，将被自己插入的大导师抱在怀里走了两步。性物被牢牢箍在酥软的小穴里，他走动时更是四处碰撞敏感点，让刺客导师浑身酥麻，几乎要在通电一样的刺激中软倒。

“别这样动……”阿泰尔呻吟了一句，只觉得自己的面子全都在今天丢尽了。“……艾吉奥，去掩体。”

艾吉奥抱着阿泰尔移动了两步，带着他就钻进了房顶上盖着幕帘的掩体，堪堪躲过了弓箭手望向这里的视线。

掩体被幕布遮住，堪堪能挡住阿泰尔凌乱的衣服，但他的后穴仍然被肉棒满满地占有着，让他剧烈地喘息。艾吉奥将他捞在怀里，揉捏着他的屁股，甚至去用手抚摸他们结合的位置。肉穴泛着淡淡的粉，阿泰尔也为此惊喘出声。

“该死的，别碰那里……”阿泰尔只感觉艾吉奥将他的腿捞到自己腰间，然后耸动下身。狰狞的肉棒不断地戳刺着他后面敏感的那一点，让他的欲望也吐出清液，通红胀大，几乎要射出来。

可艾吉奥却没打算简单地放过他。他动着腰不断碾压着他柔软的肠壁，还无情地苛待他的敏感点。他烧红了眼，几乎是将阿泰尔的脊背按在掩体的木质栏杆上，用力地往他脆弱的身体之中撞。

阿泰尔的身体潮热绵软，热情地咬着他的欲望，每一次他的碾压都逼出他重重的喘息，甚至嘴唇都咬出了血。

“大导师，爽吗？”他喘息着问道，而被他按在身下侵占的情人并没有回复。

他几乎是狼狈地去碰自己的前面，却被艾吉奥抓住了手反扣住，对方似乎打定了主意要把他操射，一边吮吻着他的脖颈，一边耸动着胯部，肉体碰撞的啪啪声和黏腻湿滑的水声一并响起。两人的耻毛被水迹黏在一起，互相厮磨，下体几乎是紧密地咬合。

这太过色情了。阿泰尔受不住，喘息着道：“啊哈……让我射。”  
绝情的意大利人抿起坚毅的嘴唇，拒绝道：“不，你应该被我操到射出来。”

大导师正在被侵犯，他甚至感觉艾吉奥进的太深，足以让他的肚子撑出性器的形状，他绝望地摸了摸自己的腹部，仿佛在被一根烧红的铁捅来捅去。老天，他太烫了，几乎都要把他的肠肉烫坏，阿泰尔浑身几乎被操的软了下来，而艾吉奥却继续保持着运动的速度，在他的体内厮磨，然后捞起他的腰转了一圈。

阿泰尔被翻过来了，是背后位。他蜷曲起身体，湿淋淋地感受着屁股被人尽情亵弄，两片坚实的臀肉被掰开，露出通红的小穴，而里面稀稀落落地滴出粘湿的水液，伴随着黑红色的性器绞弄。他嘶哑着抽气，双手扶上了木栏杆，塌下了腰。

这让他翘起的臀部被不轻不重地拍打了一下，然后对方顶的更深，他发出了几乎嘶哑的淫叫声。

“啊，艾吉奥，老天，你别弄那里，我要被你弄坏了……”他惊喘着，像是粘板上的鱼肉，正在被人尽情地碾压侵犯。他无力地挣扎着，却被人捞着腰，按在地上，长驱直入。粗硬又笔直的性器直直钉入他的身体，龟头在他的前列腺上肆意摩擦，更让他的后穴一阵紧缩，几乎要把艾吉奥勒在他的身体里。

“哈，阿泰尔，你好热情，我的大导师，你不知道我有多想弄坏你。”艾吉奥顺着他还未褪干净的刺客服一路摸下来，在他的腰肢上揉捏。大导师还有腰窝，平日走起来一扭一扭，很是好看，当然看上去也好肏的很。当艾吉奥入了他的身体，他才明白他的身体犹如天堂。

阿泰尔狼狈地往前爬了两下，却又困于狭小的空间之中。他的身体下面垫着披风，才不至于让性器和干草亲密接触，继而被磨的射出来。但这意味着他逃无可逃，伏在他身上的艾吉奥下体插在他的身体里，像是要吃了他一样插弄着，这太刺激了。

又一个抽离，他的身体空虚了一瞬，不禁微微拱起脊背，本能地去追寻着离开的性器，然后对方又狠狠地操了进来，他的腰直接就塌了下去，朔朔地发抖。这太激烈，他受不住了。

阿泰尔用牙齿咬着自己胳膊上的布料，才忍住了呻吟。但艾吉奥更狠，他似乎完全不怕被发现，用手在他的腰腹处点火，然后频繁地用胯部去撞他的臀。水声极其情色。

“不要忍，我恨不得大家都知道，我在肏你。”艾吉奥恶意地耸动了一下腰部，微笑道：“十年了，你想逃过我，没有那么轻易。我说过的，我会在任何地方上你，在床上，在楼顶上，妓院的小巷或是刺客基地。你太性感了，我恨不得多听一点你的声音。”

阿泰尔的眼角泛着绯红色，衬得他鎏金的眼眸越发潋滟。他伏在掩体里，却惊恐地从缝隙中发现，因为这里动静太大，隔壁房顶上的弓箭手已经向这里走来，打算查看掩体的情况。

他压低了声音，低声喊道：“艾吉奥……卫兵过来了……啊……”

艾吉奥笑道：“你有袖剑，大导师。掩体刺杀你很在行的吧。”

阿泰尔磨牙冷笑：“但那是在我的屁股里没有塞着你的玩意儿的时候。”

艾吉奥耸了耸肩，道：“即使在做爱，您的手也会一如既往的稳的，我这样相信。”

这个男人并不打算放过他。阿泰尔想到，为了保住自己的面子，他得自力更生才行。被发现的恐惧感和杀人欲望同时冲击着他的，袖剑悄无声息地弹出，他即使在被侵占，依然有着一击杀死对方的能力。

大导师的前列腺被重重地捣了一下。麻痹的快感让他的头脑越发的空白，电流一样的快意涌上全身，这种酸麻发胀的感觉，是他此生的极乐。

“难道有人在这里？”卫兵自言自语的道。

卫兵低下了头，打算去揭开掩体的布。藏在掩体内的大导师左手将其一拉，狠狠地将他惯倒在地，右手的袖剑直接将卫兵抹了脖子。血霎时就喷溅出来，沾了他满手。阿泰尔剧烈地喘息着，屁股后面还塞着的性器在这一瞬间猛地顶到最深处，几乎将他捅穿。

卫兵还未来得及示警，就这样直接被切了喉管。阿泰尔颤抖着将其放开，尸体重重地倒在他面前，灰暗的眼眸里似乎还映照着他淫荡的模样。

阿泰尔甚至觉得他在看着他。这让中东刺客向前爬了几步，试图去合上他的眼，让他没有这种被羞耻的窥伺感。但艾吉奥却钉在他的身体里，舒爽地喘息着，甚至拽着他的胳膊将他按了回来。

“啊——”他跪在地上，杀人的刺激感让他用力咬紧了后穴，一张一合地热情吞吐。而艾吉奥握着他的肩膀和腰肢，狠狠地将他整个人贯穿。

他高潮了。后穴抽搐一样地蠕动着，绞着艾吉奥的欲望，似乎要将他彻底吸出来。同时他的前面也在无人碰的情况下设了出来，把他的大腿根和垫着的刺客袍弄的一片狼藉。腥味在窄小的掩体里弥散。

“爽吗？”艾吉奥的眼神变了，他喜欢极了阿泰尔杀人的模样，有种刺客的冷酷无情，但因为他的攻击，眼角却还有一抹绯色，让他性感的无可救药。

阿泰尔被肏的太狠，身体本能地抽搐了两下，杀人的肾上腺素和高潮几乎同时来临，让他体会到了什么叫做失魂。而在他身体里横冲直撞的性器似乎也激动地收到了他咬合的影响，也射在了他的体内。

精液淋漓。肠壁里被注入了过量的液体，让他甚至觉得自己像个在受精的雌性，被人咬着脖颈按着交尾。但很快的原始的欲望又令他软下来的性器微微抬头，阿泰尔只感觉眼角有生理性的泪水滑落，但他毫无意识，只得发出沙哑的惊喘。

“把你的东西抽出去……哈……”他命令道。  
“驳回，你的身体好热，我想待在里面。”佛罗伦萨的刺客导师微微笑道。

他的口吻带着几分暧昧的暗示，胡乱地夸赞着他的身体，一会说他好热好紧，一会又夸他吸的很棒，连他的灵魂也一并吸去了。艾吉奥刻意地动了动塞在他身体里的欲望，每一次动作都能感觉到大量的水液堵在他的体内，接连不断的白浊被打成沫，从他的后穴里溢出，滴滴答答地落在干草堆上。

阿泰尔还未来得及驳斥对方的胡言乱语，软在高潮里的身体就是一僵。

艾吉奥又硬了。

他无力地用手挡住眼睛，认命地张开了双腿，感觉大量的精液顺着臀缝流到腿上。他依旧得对后辈的欲望负责，如他所说的，在任何地方，满足他十年的思念。

但阿泰尔觉得自己心甘情愿。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 原来小号写的，现在一口气补个档w  
> AO3使人快落


End file.
